The Album of Our Lives
by Fuinn123
Summary: Sequel to Songs of Love. Fuinn with a lot of Puckleberry and some Bartie. Finchel and Faberry friendship as well. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all of my lovely readers! Well here is the sequel to Songs of Love that I promised. You do not need to read Songs of Love if you have not yet, but I recommend it. Well enjoy! **

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>"I'm Head Cheerio again!" Finn was greeted with Quinn in her cheerio uniform with her hair tied in the typical tight ponytail, happily telling him her newest news.<p>

"Really?" Finn asked her as he pulled her into a hug, "That's wonderful!"

Quinn giggled as Finn let her go and took her hand, "I know. Santana and Brittany made the team again as well and Sue promised not to make us choose between Cheerios and Glee again since the Cheerios didn't even qualify for Regional's last year."

"Well you can't win without your best performer." Finn told her with a wink as they walked into their first Glee club of the year.

"Finn, Quinn, good to see you two again!" Mr. Schuester happily greeted them with hugs as they walked in.

"Good to be back!" Finn happily said as they took their seats next to Puck and Rachel.

Rachel smiled widely as she turned to Finn and Quinn, "Good to see you two again! We're finally seniors!" She told them in excitement as Puck had to practically hold her from falling out of her seat.

"Calm down babe," Puck said with a laugh, "We all know we're seniors. Well actually Finn still might be a little behind."

"Oh ha-ha." Finn said with a smile as Brittany wheeled Artie into the room.

Mike and Tina followed in next with big smiles on their face, "Looks like they solved their Asian couple problems." Puck whispered to Finn with a snigger as Rachel punched him in the arm.

"Damn babe," Puck said with a grin, "Why so feisty? Save that for tonight."

"Gross." Quinn said under her breath as Finn laughed.

Mercedes walked in next with Lauren close behind her, "Don't worry ya'll, I'm back!" She said with a smile as Rachel and Quinn got up to hug their friend.

"I missed you girls!" Mercedes happily told Quinn and Rachel as they took their seats.

"Hello all!" Kurt basically yelled as he walked in besides Blaine, "Me and Blaine are back as well!"

"And ready to repeat as champs!" Blaine added in with a grin.

"Hell yeah!" Puck and Finn both said in unison as they got up to high five Blaine.

Santana strutted in next with Sam following her like a lost puppy.

"Thought they would be done ages ago." Finn whispered to Puck as they retook their seats. Puck nodded in agreement as Mr. Schue walked to the front of the room.

"Well I'm happy that all of you came back!" Mr. Schue said with a smile, "And I have also started a lower level Glee club for the huge number of underclassmen who signed up."

"That's so awesome!" Rachel said with a wide smile, "Finally some people respect us and want to be like us!"

"Exactly!" Mr. Schue said with a smile as he began to talk about what his expectations were for the upcoming year.

"So I honestly think that we-" Mr. Schuester was explaining before there was a knock at the door.

"Matt?" Finn said in surprise as their old friend Matt Rutherford walked into the room.

Matt smiled and nodded as he walked into the room, "I was wondering if I could join back in the club since I'm back at McKinley?" He asked Mr. Schue hopefully.

"Matt it's great to see you!" Mr. Schue said with a smile as he shook his hand, "Of course you can join back in! We missed you last year!"

"Well I mean you guys did win Nationals," Matt said with a laugh, "So you obviously didn't miss me that much."

"Oh nonsense!" Mr. Schue said with a laugh as Matt sat down, "Well guys, I figured since it is our first day back, we could have a free for all!"

"Oh awesome!" Brittany said excitedly, "What do we get?"

Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow as Artie explained to his girlfriend that they don't actually get anything free.

"Well anyways," Mr. Schue said as he shook his head, "Would anyone like to start us off?"

Finn suddenly raised his hand as Mr. Schue pointed to him, "Me and Puck have prepared something if we can start off?"

"Of course! I would love for the two of you to show us how it's done!" Mr. Schue said as he took a seat.

Puck grabbed his acoustic guitar as Finn grabbed two stools for the two of them to sit on in front of the club.

Puck began to play his guitar as the club began to sway to the beat.

Finn

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it__  
><em>_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted__  
><em>_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back__  
><em>

Puck_  
><em>_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest__  
><em>_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention__  
><em>_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some__  
><em>

Both_  
><em>_But I won't hesitate no more, no more__  
><em>_It cannot wait, I'm yours__  
><em>

Puck_  
><em>_Well open up your mind and see like me__  
><em>_Open up your plans and then you're free__  
><em>_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love__  
><em>

Finn_  
><em>_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing__  
><em>_We're just one big family__  
><em>_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved__  
><em>

Puck_  
><em>_So I won't hesitate no more, no more__  
><em>_It cannot wait, I'm sure__  
><em>_There's no need to complicate, our time is short__  
><em>_This is our fate, I'm yours_

Finn_.com/lyrics/j/jason_mraz/im_ ]__  
><em>_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do__  
><em>_But do you want to come on__  
><em>_Scooch on over closer dear__  
><em>_And I will nibble your ear__  
><em>

Puck_  
><em>_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror__  
><em>_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer__  
><em>_But my breath fogged up the glass__  
><em>_And so I drew a new face and I laughed__  
><em>

Finn_  
><em>_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason__  
><em>_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons__  
><em>_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue__  
><em>

Both_  
><em>_But I won't hesitate no more, no more__  
><em>_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_(I won't hesitate)__  
><em>_Open up your mind and see like me__  
><em>_(No more, no more)__  
><em>_Open up your plans and damn you're free__  
><em>_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours__  
><em>_(It cannot wait, I'm sure)_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't__  
><em>_(There's no need to complicate)__  
><em>_There's no need to complicate__  
><em>_(Our time is short)__  
><em>_'Cause our time is short__  
><em>_(This is our fate)__  
><em>_This is, this is, this is our fate__  
><em>_I'm yours__  
><em>

"Wow guys!" Mr. Schue said as he got up to congratulate the two boys, "I gotta say, I don't know how you two pulled off a Jason Mraz duet, but you killed it!"

"Well I mean we are kind of a big deal." Puck said with a smirk as Finn nodded in agreement.

"Don't get to cocky there boys." Quinn said as Rachel laughed in agreement.

Finn laughed as he took his seat next to Quinn, "I don't know why you're hating on me and Puck. I sang that for you after all." He told her as he kissed her temple.

Quinn smiled to herself as she laced her hand in Finn's and gave it a squeeze, "Well lucky for you me and Rach worked on a song for you and Puck." She said with a smile as Rachel got up.

"Mr. Schue Quinn and I would like to show the boys how a duet is done!"

Mr. Schue smiled happily, "Let's see it!"

Rachel

_If I could grant__  
><em>_You one wish__  
><em>_I'd wish you could see the way you kiss__  
><em>_Ooh, I love watching you__  
><em>_Baby__  
><em>_When you're driving me crazy__  
><em>

Both_  
><em>_Ooh, I love the way you__  
><em>_Love the way you love me__  
><em>_There's nowhere else I'd rather be__  
><em>_Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me__  
><em>_I only wish that you could see the way you love me__  
><em>_The way you love me__  
><em>

Quinn_  
><em>_It's not right__  
><em>_It's not fair__  
><em>_What you're missing over there__  
><em>_Someday I'll find a way to show you__  
><em>_Just how lucky I am to know you__  
><em>

Both_  
><em>_Ooh, I love the way you__  
><em>_Love the way you love me__  
><em>_There's nowhere else I'd rather be__  
><em>_Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me__  
><em>_I only wish that you could see the way you love me__  
><em>_The way you love me__  
><em>

Rachel_  
><em>_You're the million reasons why__  
><em>_There's love reflecting in my eyes__  
><em>

Both_  
><em>_Ooh, I love the way you__  
><em>_Love the way you love me__  
><em>_There's nowhere else I'd rather be__  
><em>_Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me__  
><em>_I only wish that you could see the way you love me__  
><em>_The way you love me__  
><em>_The way you love me_

_Ooh, the way you love me__  
><em>_The way you love me_

"Ha-ha!" Mr. Schue happily yelled as he got up, "I can see that we are going to have some good competition between us this year just by those two songs!"

Quinn and Rachel thanked him as they retook their seats.

"How about that?" Quinn asked Finn with a smile as he grinned back at her.

"Touché." Was all Finn said before capturing her lips in a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope this first chapter turned out as good as I planned! Please let me hear your opinions! The songs were I'm Yours by Jason Mraz and The Way You Love Me by Faith Hill. Reviews make the world go 'round! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviews, favorites, and alerts! They make me smile. Well here is another chapter to my sequel. I am also writing another chapter for True Feelings Never Fade. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Glee…**

* * *

><p>"Alright guys," Mr. Schuester greeted the club as he walked in with a wide smile, "How are you all?"<p>

"Wonderful!" Rachel nearly yelled.

"Fresh ta death!" Artie said which resulted in a chuckle from Finn.

"Well good!" Mr. Schuester said before anyone else could say anything, "Well I figured since we still have about three and a half months until Sectionals, we could work on something that I had saved for when you are seniors." Finn and Mike high-fived at the mention of them being seniors.

Finn raised an eyebrow as Rachel spoke up, "And what would that be, Mr. Schue?"

"Ah," Mr. Schue said as he picked up a dry erase marker and wrote on the board, "We're going to sing songs about our future!"

"Like lasers and flying cars?" Brittany asked as she looked to Artie for help.

Mr. Schue chuckled as he walked towards the kids, "No, future as in the next ten years of your life. Like college, relationships, jobs, and possibly marriage."

"Oh well this certainly sounds interesting." Kurt whispered to Blaine as Mr. Schue went on.

"So I want all of you to either sing a song by yourself or pick a partner and have songs prepared by Wednesday!" Mr. Schue told them as he clasped his hands together.

Everybody started happily conversing as they discussed which songs they would sing and rather they would have partners or not.

"So, partners?" Quinn asked Finn with a hopeful smile.

Finn scrunched his nose in thought, "Actually I have a song that I want to sing by myself. But don't worry, it's for you." He quickly added as Quinn showed a hint of disappointment.

"Alright," Quinn agreed as she nodded her head, "I'll find something as well."

Finn smiled and kissed her temple, "Okay, well I'll see you after school." He told her with a smile as the bell rung.

* * *

><p>Quinn aimlessly wandered the hallways as she still had 30 minutes until Cheerios practice started. Football had already started so talking to Finn wasn't an option to burn time.<p>

As she walked passed the auditorium she heard what sounded like someone crying. Curious, she slowly opened the door to the auditorium and took a step inside. She heard a sniffle from behind the curtains.

Slowly, Quinn made her way to the stage. When she peaked around the curtain she was surprised to see Rachel quickly drying her eyes with her sleeve. Okay, well maybe not to surprised, but it had been a while since she had seen Rachel cry.

"Rachel?" Quinn hesitantly asked as she took a step closer.

Rachel took one last sniffle as she looked up at her former enemy in front of her, "Oh, hello Quinn."

"Spill." Quinn said as she led Rachel to out towards the seats, "What'd Puck do now." She assumed.

Rachel raised an eyebrow as they sat down in the front row, "How did you know?"

_Ha, damn I'm good. _Quinn thought to herself, "Let's be honest, Puck messes up a lot so it was a pretty good guess."

Rachel quietly laughed as she nodded in agreement, "It's just that I'm afraid he is going to move on from me if I don't fill his _needs_." She slowly told Quinn as she sighed.

"I understand your worries." Quinn told her, "But let me tell you something. If Puck really cares about you he won't leave you for that reason. You saw him two years ago when I was pregnant, he was actually there for me near the end."

Quinn put her hand on Rachel's shoulder as she didn't look convinced, "Look if it makes you feel better, I can have Finn talk to Puck?"

"Thanks but no thanks." Rachel said with a smile, "Sometimes I just wish Puck was more like Finn." She slowly said as she lowered her head.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked cautiously her even though she had a feeling she already knew.

Rachel raised her head to look at Quinn, "Look, it's not that I want Finn back. He's yours and I respect that. It's just that Puck never wants to actually talk about his feelings, I always have to guess what he's thinking about. Finn actually wanted to talk about his feelings and stuff. It was just so much easier."

"Well maybe you should tell Puck all of this?" Quinn suggested.

"Oh trust me, I have many times." Rachel told her with a laugh.

Quinn couldn't help but chuckle a little as she decided what to say, "Look, my best advice is to just give Puck time. We both know that he isn't very good with sharing his feelings."

"True," Rachel said as she stood up, "Well thanks for the advice Quinn. It really means a lot."

"Anytime." Quinn said with a smile as she stood up to hug her friend.

* * *

><p>"Alright so who wants to start us off here?" Mr. Schue asked with a smile.<p>

Finn jumped up, "I got this Mr. S." He said with a grin.

"You know what to play, Brad." He said as Brad nodded and began to play along with the band.

_What if?__  
><em>_What if I'm the one for you?__  
><em>_And you're the one for me?__  
><em>_What if..._

_If you are the one__  
><em>_Then us meeting here is fate__  
><em>_Future with a dog named Ben__  
><em>_Buy a house with a fireplace__  
><em>_This is the first I've seen your face__  
><em>_But there a chance we are soulmates__  
><em>_I know that this might sound crazy__  
><em>_You don't know my name_

_But we can't__  
><em>_We can't tell__  
><em>_The future no__  
><em>_But that's just the beauty of the world we know__  
><em>_So Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu__  
><em>_Baby, what if__  
><em>_We all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu__  
><em>_Baby, what if_

_What if _

_What if_

_What if_

_What if _

_What if_

_What if_

_Picture me on one knee__  
><em>_With the perfect diamond ring__  
><em>_We just met, but if you say yes__  
><em>_We'd have our wedding on the beach__  
><em>_It could happen, raise three kids__  
><em>_And grow old so happily__  
><em>_I know this might sound crazy__  
><em>_Cuz I don't know your name_

_But we can't__  
><em>_We can't tell__  
><em>_The future no_

_But that's just the beauty of the world we know__  
><em>_So Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu__  
><em>_Baby, what if__  
><em>_We all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu__  
><em>_Baby, what if_

_Don't know what tomorrow brings__  
><em>_But I'm still hoping__  
><em>_That you are the one for me__  
><em>_Oh and what if I had you and what if you had me and__  
><em>_Baby, what's the reason we can't fall in love?_

Finn smiled at Quinn as he took a breath.

_What if__  
><em>_What if__  
><em>_What if_

_But we can't__  
><em>_We can't tell__  
><em>_The future no__  
><em>_But that's just the beauty of the world we know__  
><em>_So Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu__  
><em>_Baby, what if__  
><em>_We all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu__  
><em>_Baby, what if_

_But we can't__  
><em>_We can't tell__  
><em>_The future no__  
><em>_But that's just the beauty of the world we know__  
><em>_So Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu__  
><em>_Baby, what if__  
><em>_We all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu__  
><em>_Baby, what if_

Finn finished the song and looked up to see Quinn smiling.

"Well done Finn!" Mr. Schue said as everybody clapped for Finn.

Finn gave a little nod as he returned to his seat next to Quinn, "Told you it'd be for you." He told her with a wink.

Quinn laughed as she took his hand, "You are just full of surprises." She sarcastically told him.

"Love you too." Finn said with a laugh as he kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it's a lame chapter. I've always thought of that as a Fuinn song for some reason so I decided to tie that in with the whole idea of senior year. The song is What If by Jason Derulo. Review please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my readers and I am very sorry for my lack of writing lately. I just can't find the motivation to write these days… But hopefully I made up for the wait with this long chapter. I plan on updating my other stories hopefully this week and have a Fuinn one shot coming out soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the songs.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Rach!" Rachel slowly turned to see Noah jogging up to her.<p>

Rachel smiled as he reached her, softly kissing her cheek. "Yes, Noah?"

"Well," Noah began before coughing to clear his throat, "I was thinking we could maybe, well, sing a duet for Glee club this week?"

Rachel's eyes widened in surprise, "Really Noah?" She asked him just incase he had second thoughts.

"Well, yeah." He told her confidently, "I mean we already are the hottest couple in the club, well school. So let's show that we are the most talented." He told her with a wink.

"Oh Noah!" Rachel exclaimed happily as she jumped into his arms, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that!"

Puck smirked as he saw Jacob quickly write down notes on his little notepad. He was going to rule the school with his Hot Little Jewish American Princess.

* * *

><p>Finn strutted down the hallway in search of Quinn. He had been waiting to tell her his exciting news all day. The anticipation was killing him.<p>

"Quinn!" Finn excitedly yelled when he spotted his petite girlfriend.

Quinn smiled and raised an eyebrow as she turned around, "What?" She sarcastically yelled.

"No need for the sarcasm," Finn told her with a serious, well sort of serious face, "Anyways, guess what came in the mail today?"

Quinn giggled at Finn's sudden excitement, "What would that be?" She asked as he pulled out an envelope.

Finn handed her the envelope with a wide smile as he virtually shook with excitement.

Quinn pulled the letter out of the already, poorly, opened envelope. She scanned the letter as a smile began to appear on her face.

"Oh my God, Finn!" Quinn excitedly yelled as she grabbed his hands and jumped like a little kid, receiving some weird looks from surrounding students. "I can't believe you received a football scholarship from Ohio University!"

Finn laughed in excitement as Quinn finally stopped jumping, "I know! You probably would have dumped me if you saw my victory dance this morning." He said with a seriously look.

Quinn laughed and shook her head as he took her hand and led her to lunch, "This is truly the best news I've heard all day! Are you gonna go there?"

"Well unless Ohio State offers me, which looks pretty unlikely at this point," Finn said with a sigh, "Yes."

Quinn smiled sadly as she hated to see Finn upset, "Don't worry, I'll make it worth your while if you go to Ohio with me." She told him with a wink as they walked to lunch.

"Say what?" Finn asked with a raised brow.

Quinn merely giggled as they entered the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schuester wrote out the week's assignment as the club began to come in. He snapped the cap back on the dry erase marker and waited for everyone to be seated.<p>

"Feelings again?" Santana asked with a sigh, "I swear they should rename this to the feelings club."

Finn rolled his eyes as Mr. Schue began to talk, "Yes, I know that's what most of you are probably thinking. But I really feel like we need to get some true feelings out there. Rather they are about a friend, significant other, or someone you are fighting with."

Puck whispered a song idea to Rachel as Mr. Schue continued, "It's really important that we get these feelings out there guys. The competition during the road to National's is going to be harder than ever, and we need to come together to get there."

"So I want a couple people to be ready tomorrow!" Mr. Schue said with a smile.

Finn raised his hand slowly before Mr. Schue could continue, "Yes, Finn?"

"I'm ready." He told him confidently as he stood up.

Mr. Schue was taken back by surprise as he picked up his binder, "Well okay then! Let's see what you got." He told Finn with a smile as he took the empty seat next to Matt.

"Alright, well I've really wanted to sing this song for a while." Finn said confidently as he took a seat behind the drums and Puck and Artie joined him with their guitars, "And when I heard Quinn humming it the other day, I knew I had to sing it." He said with a smile as he nodded at Brad.

_I'm alone, yeah, I don't know if I can face the night__  
><em>_I'm in tears, and the cryin' that I do is for you__  
><em>_I want your love, let's break the walls between us__  
><em>_Don't make it tough, I'll put away my pride__  
><em>_Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light_

_Baby, You're my Angel, come and save me tonight__  
><em>_You're my Angel, come and make it alright_

Finn stood up from the drums as a member of the jazz band took over. He walked over to Quinn and took her hand and led her to the middle of the room.

_Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feelin' inside__  
><em>_Yes, it's true, loneliness took me for a ride__  
><em>_Without your love, I'm nothing but a beggar_

_Without your love, a dog without a bone__  
><em>_What can I do? I'm sleepin' in this bed alone_

_Baby, You're my Angel, come and save me tonight__  
><em>_You're my Angel, come and make it alright__  
><em>_Come and save me tonight_

Puck moved to the middle of the room for a guitar solo as Finn twirled Quinn around in circles.

_You're the reason I live__  
><em>_You're the reason I die__  
><em>_You're the reason I give__  
><em>_When I break down and cry__  
><em>_Don't need no reason why_

_Baby, baby, baby_

_You're my Angel, come and save me tonight__  
><em>_You're my Angel, come and make it alright  
><em>_You're my Angel, come and save me tonight  
><em>_You're my Angel, come and take me alright  
><em>_Come and save me tonight  
><em>_Come and save me tonight  
><em>_Come and save me tonight  
><em>_Come and save me tonight  
><em>_Come and save me tonight_

"Yeah!" Mr. Schuester said enthusiastically as he stood up and clapped, "That was a true Aerosmith tribute right there!"

Finn smiled in thanks as he led Quinn over to their seats. "That was truly amazing." Quinn told him with a smile.

"Thanks," Finn said with a chuckle, "But hey, you get all the props for putting the idea in my head."

Quinn smiled as she remembered the night she heard that song, "It's a funny story actually. I heard it when I was down in Florida, before you guys got down there."

"Oh really?" Finn asked her as he twirled a strand of her hair between his fingers.

"Yeah," Quinn continued, "It's funny because Ross actually just emailed me the other day."

Finn shook his head, "Ross? Who is that?"

"Oh," Quinn said quickly as she realized she had never told Finn about Ross, "He's just my mother's boss's son, we just talked."

"And you don't think you should have told me about him?" Finn asked her as he stood up.

"Finn settle down," Quinn tried to reason with him as she stood up, "We just email each other, it's nothing serious."

Finn made a face of astonishment, "Quinn, we agreed to not lie to each other anymore! You said you never met anyone before I got there!"

"Here we go again." Artie said with a sigh as he and Brittany watched helplessly.

"Finn, he helped me realize how much we need each other!" Quinn pleaded with him as a tear fell down her cheek, "Please don't do this."

Finn shook his head and began to back away towards the door, "I thought you had changed." He said with a final sigh as he walked out of the room.

Quinn stood there stunned as she quickly wiped her face and stopped any more tears from falling. She quietly told Mr. Schue she needed to go home and left.

"Well go talk to Finn!" Rachel yelled at Puck as they sat there still taken aback by what had just happened.

"Look," Puck told her, "If I know Finn, he needs his time. So let's just give it to him."

"So I'm going to guess that this happened a couple times last year while I was gone?" Matt asked them as they all stood up to leave.

Mike stifled a sad laugh, "You don't even know the half of it."

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do about Finn and Quinn?" Rachel said with a sigh as she paced back and forth, "They obviously love each other; we can't just let them hurt each other like this!"<p>

"Geeze Rach," Puck said as he scrolled through sheet music online, "Why are you so into their business? Let them work it out themselves."

Rachel looked at him with a dumbfounded expression, "Haven't you realized what happens when they break up?"

"Um, no." Puck told her with a blank expression.

Rachel sighed as she sat down on his bed, "When they aren't together they end up hanging out with me or you more often which makes it a lot more difficult for some alone time."

Puck looked up from his laptop with a sudden look of realization, "Shit B! We gotta fix that relationship, and now!" He said as he got up and began to run around his room in search of something.

"Noah," Rachel said with a giggle as she watched him frantically search for something, "What are you looking for?"

"The book that Finn and I wrote back in the day." Puck told her as if she should know.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "Wait, your telling me that you _and_ Finn wrote a, well book?"

Puck chuckled, "Why are you so surprised B? Anyways it wasn't like a long book, more of a bro code."

"Ha! Here it is!"

"Wow, gross." Rachel said as she saw Puck hold up an old notebook covered in dust and what looked like a couple pieces of gum.

"Yeah, this baby brings back good memories." Puck said with a smile as he flipped through the pages, "Ah, here it is."

"What?" Rachel asked with an honest curiosity as she moved to stand behind him.

Puck pointed out to what looked to be _Rule #52.5_. "Never interfere with a bro's budding relationship."

"Okay…" Rachel said with a laugh, "Well that helps us, but what about Finn and Quinn?"

Puck nodded in agreement as if he already knew when he began to flip through pages, "Here we go." He said as he pointed to _Rule 125._

"If a bro has a good relationship fall through, another bro must help try to resurrect it." Rachel read quietly to herself, "How many rules did you guys have?"

Puck laughed as he folded the corners of both pages, "A whole lot, we were closer than most girls back in the Junior High days." He said with a sigh as he remembered the glory days.

"Well looks like you and Finn need to have a _bro-out_ or whatever you want me to call it soon!" Rachel said with a bright smile.

Puck laughed a bit as he walked back over to his laptop, "But first, we have a duet to sing. I think I might have found the perfect song for us as well."

* * *

><p>"Alright Puck and Rachel," Mr. Schuester said with excitement as he expected a lot from their performance, "Show us what you got."<p>

Puck took Rachel's hand and led her to the middle of the room. He grabbed his guitar as he looked at Brad and waited to start. As the music began they both noticed Finn sit two rows behind Quinn.

Rachel

_Lyin' here with you so close to me__  
><em>_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe__  
><em>_Caught up in this moment__  
><em>_Caught up in your smile__  
><em>

Puck_  
><em>_I've never opened up to anyone__  
><em>_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms__  
><em>_We don't need to rush this__  
><em>_Let's just take it slow_

Both_  
><em>_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight__  
><em>_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright__  
><em>_And I don't want to mess this thing up__  
><em>_I don't want to push too far__  
><em>_Just a shot in the dark that you just might__  
><em>_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life__  
><em>_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Puck watched as Finn stared at the back of Quinn as she swayed to the music.

Rachel_  
><em>_I know that if we give this a little time_

Both_  
><em>_It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

Rachel_  
><em>_It's never felt so real, _

Puck  
><em>no it's never felt so right<em>

Rachel watched Quinn as she snuck glances at Finn, which he returned.

Both_  
><em>_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight__  
><em>_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright__  
><em>_And I don't want to mess this thing up__  
><em>_I don't want to push too far__  
><em>_Just a shot in the dark that you just might__  
><em>_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life__  
><em>_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Both_  
><em>_No I don't want to say goodnight_

Puck_  
><em>_I know it's time to leave,_

Both  
><em>But you'll be in my dreams<br>__Tonight  
><em>_Tonight  
><em>_Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight__  
><em>_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright__  
><em>_And I don't want to mess this thing up__  
><em>_I don't want to push too far__  
><em>_Just a shot in the dark that you just might__  
><em>_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life__  
><em>_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight__  
><em>_With a kiss goodnight__  
><em>_Kiss goodnight_

"Well done!" Mr. Schuester said with a smile as Puck set his guitar down, "Great duet!"

"Thank you," Rachel spoke for the both of them as she did a little curtsy, "It's always a privilege to grace you with my talents."_  
><em>

Mercedes rolled her eyes and laughed, "Yeah okay, take a seat!" She joked as Rachel nodded and took a seat next to Quinn.

Puck took that as his cue to talk to Finn as he took a seat next to him.

"Ay bro," Puck whispered as Mr. Schue began writing on the dry erase board, "We need to talk, like after school."

Finn looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but nodded as he snuck another glance at the back of Quinn's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was as good as I imagined it would be! The songs were Angel by Aerosmith and Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. Review please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola. Please forgive me for being an awful updater. I'm trying my best! **

**Disclaimer: You already know…**

* * *

><p>"What's up?" Finn asked Puck as they walked out of Glee.<p>

Puck waited for everyone else to pass them up, "Look, I know you and Quinn have hit yet another bump in your relationship, so let's go to that party tomorrow night after the game to clear your mind."

"For real?" Finn asked stunned, "Rachel never let's you go to parties anymore."

"Hey, I'm still a man." Puck said with a stern expression, "I do what I want, when I want."

Finn laughed as they walked into the locker room, "So Rachel gave you permission?" He said as he elbowed Puck in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah shut up." Puck said with a smirk as they made it to their lockers, "Ay Azimio, is that party still on tomorrow night?"

"What's it to you Puckerman?" Azimio asked with sarcasm, "You gonna bring your group of homo's with you?"

Puck shook his head as he pulled on his shoulder pads, "Watch it fat ass, without me the Glee guys, this team would be shit."

Azimio just stared as he realized it was true that it would be hard to win without a Quarterback, Running Back, and all three Wide Receivers.

"Alright yeah it's still going down. Same place and right after the game, you gotta bring a case though." Azimio told him as they began to walk out of the locker room.

"Deal." Puck said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Alright, last chance to win this." Finn said in the huddle as he took another glance at the scoreboard, "I-right waggle bomb on three. Break!"<p>

The offense lined up as Finn set himself up under center; he looked around at the crowd, the bench, and finally the Cheerios. There was Quinn right in the middle smiling at him. He quickly looked away as he looked at the scoreboard one more time, 5 seconds left.

He began the cadence and took one last deep breath. "Hike!" Finn took the ball from the center and began to run towards the sideline, he looked down the field and saw that Matt had a step on the Cornerback.

He set his feet and threw a perfect spiral towards Matt. Finn remained still as he watched the ball fall perfectly into Matt's awaiting arms as he scored the game winning touchdown.

Finn threw his arms up and ran towards the end zone to celebrate with his team. His teammates slapped his helmet in excitement as they won their third straight game.

The celebration continued to the locker room where they blared music as they showered and changed into their street clothes.

"Alright let's go party!" Azimio yelled which resulted in a roar of agreement from the team as they grabbed their bags and walked out of the locker room.

As Finn and Puck made their way to their cars they stopped as they heard their names called out amongst the parents waiting for their sons.

"Great job boys!" Carole said with a wide smile as she hugged both of them.

Rachel excitedly hugged Finn and then Noah. She quickly kissed Noah before returning her attention to the Hummel's.

"Boys," Burt said as he stuck his hand out to shake their hands, "That was some good freaking football right there."

"Yeah, well done guys." Blaine said with a smile as Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Finn and Puck said in unison with smiles.

Carole snapped a quick picture of Finn, Puck and Rachel which resulted in an eye roll from Finn.

"Where's Quinn?" She asked in confusion as she looked around.

"Dude," Puck whispered to Finn, "You haven't told her?"

Finn sighed, "Yeah, we're kind of on a break right now." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Carole rolled her eyes, "You'll never learn will you?"

Finn quirked an eyebrow as he looked at his mom in confusion.

"Well I guess I'll see you later tonight." Carole and Burt told the boys, "Wake us up when you get home."

"Actually I'm crashing at Puck's tonight." Finn told them before they turned to leave.

"Alright, well see you tomorrow."

Once they were gone, Rachel turned to the two boys, "You two better behave yourselves. Especially _you_ Noah."

Puck nodded as he knew what Rachel meant. "Of course babe." He told her with a wink and kiss on the cheek, "I'll call you tonight."

Rachel smiled and turned and left, "Alright bro, let's go get shit faced."

* * *

><p>"Drink up!" Puck said with a laugh as Finn threw yet another shot back. They had only been there for 45 minutes and Finn was already pretty drunk.<p>

"Puck my dude." Finn said with a way to happy smile, "I fuckin' love you man. You're my brother from anotha motha!"

"Love you too bro." Puck said with another laugh as one of the Junior Cheerio's poured Finn another shot.

"You played so good tonight Finn!" The Cheerio said as Finn drank the shot, "Like always of course." She said as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Thanks…" Finn said with a pause as he didn't know her name.

"It's Katelyn," The girl said with a smile, "But you can call me Kate."

Finn smiled back, "Well thank you, _Kate_."

"I'll let you two talk." Puck said as he grabbed another beer and headed into the other room.

"So tell me Finn," Kate asked him as she scooted closer to him, "What's it like to be a senior?"

Finn smiled as the girl put her hand on his arm, "Well Kate, as exciting as it is. It's a whole lotta work. Ya know?"

"I believe you." She told him as she stood on her tip toes and placed a kiss on his lips. Finn was taken aback at first, but then slowly wrapped his arms around her and kissed back.

"Come on," Kate told him between kisses, "Let's go find a room." Finn grunted in agreement as she broke the kiss and took his hand, leading him up the stairs to an empty room.

Kate closed the door and hungrily kissed him again. She tugged the hem of Finn's shirt as he took it off. She took his hand once more and led him to the bed where she lay beneath him. Finn took in her appearance, long blonde hair with hazel eyes.

He smiled as he kissed her again and she began to tug his belt. Finn broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. That's when it hit him; all he was thinking about was Quinn. He was imagining he was making out with Quinn.

"Look, sorry." Finn said as he got off of her and pulled his shirt back on, "But I can't do this."

The girl rolled her eyes and flopped back on the bed, "Fine, but the offer will still stand." She told him with a wink.

Finn shook his head as he closed the door and jogged down the stairs. He looked around for Puck and saw him talking to Mike.

"Puck!" Finn yelled across the room, "Leggo!" He told him as he motioned towards the door and walked out.

"Why do we have to leave?" Puck asked as they walked down the street towards Puck's house. That was the reason that Finn chose to crash at Puck's, it was a much shorter walk.

"Because I just hooked up with that cheerleader." Finn said with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Shit." Puck muttered under his breath as he realized that he was supposed to help Finn get his mind off of Quinn for a night, not have him move on.

"What?" Finn asked obviously confused to why Puck would be upset about it.

"Nothing." Puck quickly lied, "Come on were almost there."

After the short walk to Puck's house, they walked down to the basement where Finn soon passed out. Puck took the opportunity to pull his phone out and call his girlfriend.

Three rings later, she picked up. "Noah? What is it, I'm with Quinn."

"You've got to be kidding me." Puck muttered to himself as Rachel greeted him, "Look Rachel, I messed up and we have a problem."

"Noah Puckerman," Rachel quietly yelled, "Explain yourself."

Puck sighed as he ran his free hand through his Mohawk, "Yeah, um. Finn may or may not have hooked up with another Cheerio."

"Damn-it Puck!" Rachel sighed into the phone which caused Puck to slightly flinch. His girlfriend never cursed. "You better fix this."

"Fuck." Puck said to himself as Rachel hung up.

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinn!" Quinn slowly turned around to see the Junior Captain Cheerio Kate jogging up to her.<p>

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say," Kate told her with a growing smile, "Your ex really knows how to kiss." She told her with a wink, quickly turning and leaving.

Quinn's mouth fell open as she dropped the pen she was holding. Really? He had already moved on to that slut of girl?

She closed her eyes and sighed. What if this was truly the end of her and Finn's relationship? No, it couldn't be. They were stronger than ever. She would just to give him his time to think and realize they were right for each other.

"Speak of the devil." Quinn muttered to herself as she saw Finn walking down the hallway with his head down. "At least he doesn't look happy." Was all Quinn could tell herself to make herself feel better.

Quinn shook her head as she closed her locker and made her way to the choir room; at least she could sing her frustrations out in Glee. She was not going to let Finn slip through her grasps again.

She took a seat in the front next to Mercedes as she waited to Mr. Schuester to come in. Finn walked in next though as he refused to make eye contact with her. Ugh, he was so difficult.

Mr. Schue walked in next as Quinn jumped and met him before he could make it to the middle of the room.

"Yes, Quinn?" He asked her with a confused expression.

"Well I was wondering if I could sing a song before we started."

Mr. Schue nodded, "Would it be wrong of me to guess that it is for Finn?"

"No, you're exactly right."

"Well okay then!" Mr. Schue announced to the class, "Quinn has asked for the chance to sing. So the one and only!" He said as he nodded for her to start whenever.

Quinn walked over to Brad and told her the song. He nodded and smiled as Quinn walked to the middle of the room.

Brad began to play as Rachel smiled at Quinn in encouragement.

_Na na, na na na, na na__  
><em>_I miss you, miss you so bad__  
><em>_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad__  
><em>_I hope you can hear me__  
><em>_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away__  
><em>_Was the day I found it won't be the same__  
><em>_Oh_

Finn had a small smile on his face as he watched Quinn sing. She truly did have a beautiful voice.

_Na na na na na na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you__  
><em>_Goodbye on the hand__  
><em>_I wish that I could see you again__  
><em>_I know that I can't_

_Oh__  
><em>_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away__  
><em>_Was the day I found it won't be the same__  
><em>_Oh_

_I had my wake up__  
><em>_Won't you wake up__  
><em>_I keep asking why__  
><em>_And I can't take it__  
><em>_It wasn't fake__  
><em>_It happened, you passed by_

Quinn stared at Finn as she continued the song.

_Now you are gone, now you are gone__  
><em>_There you go, there you go__  
><em>_Somewhere I can't bring you back__  
><em>_Now you are gone, now you are gone__  
><em>_There you go, there you go,__  
><em>_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away__  
><em>_Was the day I found it won't be the same no..__  
><em>_The day you slipped away__  
><em>_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

_Na na, na na na, na na__  
><em>_I miss you_

Quinn closed her eyes and steadied her breathing as the Club clapped for her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Finn who had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Maybe that was a good thing?

"Well done Quinn." Mr. Schue said with a smile as he took her place in the middle of the room, "Well one more thing before we start today."

"What would that be?" Kurt curiously asked as Quinn took her seat next to Mercedes.

Mr. Schue smiled as it looked as if the anticipation to announce his news was killing him, "Me and Ms. Pillsbury are getting married!"

"Oh that is simply wonderful!" Rachel yelled in excitement.

"Congratulations Mr. Schue!" Everybody yelled in agreement.

"When are you guys tying the knot?" Lauren asked from the back row.

Mr. Schue smiled once more, "We haven't set a date yet, but we're thinking sometime around Christmas."

"But Mr. Schue," Rachel said astonished, "That's in like 3 months!"

"I know, I know." Mr. Schuester explained, "But me and Emma agreed that the sooner the better. Oh and also this is going to be a Glee wedding just like the Hummel-Hudson wedding!"

There was a buzz of excitement as everybody started to discuss who their date was going to be and what song they wanted to sing.

"Now before you all get way to into choosing that stuff," Mr. Schue said as he turned around, "Let's not forget that Sectional's is two weeks before Christmas. So let's get started." He said as he wrote SECTIONALS across the white board.

Quinn snuck a glance at Finn as they shared a quick smile. Quinn knew one thing; Finn would be hers again before Sectionals.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there she is. Another chapter well overdue. The song was Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. I hope the chapter was good as intended. I really do want to update my other stories but writer's block is stopping me from doing so. If you have any ideas though, please do tell me! Review! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't even know where to begin… I haven't updated in months. For all I know all of my usual readers don't even go on this site anymore. So I guess this is kind of a shot in the dark. Well hopefully someone will read this! Anywho, I will be updating more (hopefully). So Enjoy and I hope I still got the touch!**

**I don't own Glee still.**

* * *

><p>"What am I supposed to do?" Quinn asked Santana as she was getting madder by the minute that she was still not with Finn.<p>

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, Frankenteen obviously has something stuck up his butt. You better do something though because let's be honest. Half the student body wants to date your man."

"Yeah, Finn's a hottie." Brittany piped in as she pulled her hair into a ponytail.

Quinn looked at her with a look of confusion, "Brittany your dating Artie?"

"I know. But Finn is hot, no denying it." Brittany simply told Quinn as she turned to face Santana and Quinn, "It's obvious what you have to do Quinn."

"What would that be?" Quinn asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

Brittany raised a brow as she thought it should be apparent, "Make him jealous. Duh, you have to show him what he's missing."

"Isn't that basically the reason that he dumped me in the first place?" Quinn asked the other blonde.

"Actually Britt may have a point Q." Santana said as she put her makeup back in her backpack, "Not like go to the level of getting a boyfriend and rubbing it in his face, but start flirting with other guys or talk about other guys around him. It will drive him nuts."

Brittany nodded with a bright smile as she realized she was right from the beginning.

Quinn bit her lip as she contemplated her friend's suggestion, "So like maybe talk about Ross in Glee, and then flirt with guys in our classes? That's all?"

"Exactly." Santana told her as she grabbed her bag, "Look, when we walk into Glee let's just make up some crappy story about how he is going to visit or something. But make sure Finn can hear you. Because you can always abort if it's not working."

Quinn slowly nodded her head as she agreed, "Okay, let's go and give this a whirl."

"You got this girl." Santana encouraged her as they walked out of the bathroom and towards Glee.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into Glee alongside Mike and Matt as they had just had history class together. Of course Puck was nowhere to be found. Yet, he was the whipped one last year?<p>

They walked into the Glee room and took their seats in the middle of the room. They were somehow the first ones there even though Glee was in less than five minutes.

"So what's the deal with you and Quinn?" Mike curiously asked Finn as they waited for the rest of the group.

Finn just shook his head as Blain and Kurt walked in, "Wish I could tell you man. I just don't understand why she would lie to me about that."

"Was it really worth breaking up with her over that?" Matt slowly asked his friend.

"Oh I've asked him the same thing multiple times!" Kurt chimed in from the back.

Finn shook as head once more, "Look I obviously still care about her and love her, but I mean what good is a relationship without trust?"

"He's got a point." Blaine said as he couldn't help but agree with Finn, "What?" He said as Kurt gave him a look, "Wouldn't you want to know if I was talking to another guy that you had no idea who he was?"

"Well yes?" Kurt agreed, "But I don't think I would break up with you over it."

"Break up with him over what?" Rachel questioned as she walked in accompanied by Puck.

Puck looked at Finn questioningly as they took their seat in the front of the room, "Quinn?" He asked his friend.

"What do you think?" Mike answered Puck as Tina and Mercedes walked in.

Tina sat down next to Mike as she too joined in the conversation, "Finn you just have to do what you think is right. Follow your heart."

Finn knitted his eyebrows in thought as he watched Quinn walk in with Santana and Brittany. Tina was the only one who seemed to truly be on his side besides Puck. He just needed time to weigh everything. So far the positives definitely outweighed the negatives but he figured he should at least make a point instead of caving and getting back together with Quinn right away.

"So tell me more about Ross!" Santana loudly asked Quinn as the trio took a seat in the far corner.

Quinn smiled as she saw Finn look at her out of the corner of her eye, "Well he is just really sweet. Such a nice guy. Oh and did I mention how cute he was?"

"Yeah you did!" Brittany happily exclaimed, "Sounds to be a real winner!"

Quinn smiled as she was pretty sure Finn was getting jealous due to his looks, "Hopefully he comes and visits this weekend like he promised." She lied to her friends.

"Hey, do you three mind keeping your little conversation to yourself?" Puck said in defense of his friend, "No one gives a shit about Ross."

"Puck watch the language." Mr. Schue told him as he walked into the Glee room, "I like to keep it somewhat PG in this room."

Puck nodded as he took his seat, "My bad Mr. S."

Mr. Schue waved him off as he continued, "Well as you all know, Sectionals is just around the corner! I know that there has been some well, drama surrounding our group." Quinn snuck a look at Finn as she bit her lip, "But in no way is that going to affect us as a whole! We are strong and I know we can do this."

Finn looked at Quinn as he felt her looking at him, only to have her look away once they made eye contact.

"So this week's assignment is to choose a song about sticking together!" Mr. Schue instructed as he wrote _togetherness _on the board.

Puck looked to Rachel, "So I've got a pretty good idea of what I can sing that might lessen some tension."

Rachel quirked an eyebrow as she looked at Puck, "What would that be?"

"You'll see tomorrow." Puck told her with a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Quinn decided once she got home that she should text Finn to just get a feel of what he was thinking.<p>

_Hey. How are you? – Quinn_

She had to wait longer than usual for a reply from Finn but she finally got one ten minutes later.

_Fine. – Finn_

Quinn closed her eyes and sighed as that was not a good sign.

_Are you sure? – Q_

_Positive – F_

Quinn threw her phone across the room in frustration as she looked back to her laptop. She quickly messaged Santana on Facebook as her plan did not work one bit.

_Thanks to Britt and yours brilliant plan, Finn will barely even talk to me! Thanks for nothing…_

Santana had made it seem like Finn would be knocking down her door begging for her to take him back, but it was exactly the opposite.

Quinn looked at the reply she had gotten from Santana in disbelief. She had been set up by Santana even though she thought all of that was behind them. Now what was she supposed to do?

"Alright gang," Mr. Schue said as he took a seat next to Rachel as Puck grabbed his acoustic guitar, "Puck told me that he has what he thinks is the perfect song, so let's see what he's got!"

Puck smiled and winked at Rachel, "Look, I know that there has been a lot going on between us. But I know that we can pull through this and stick together."

_There is no combination of words I could put on the back of a postcard  
>No song that I could sing, but I can try for your heart<br>Our dreams, and they are made out of real things  
>Like a, shoebox of photographs<br>With sepia-toned loving  
>Love is the answer,<br>At least for most of the questions in my heart  
>Like why are we here? And where do we go?<br>And how come it's so hard?  
>It's not always easy and<br>Sometimes life can be deceiving  
>I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together<em>

Mmm, it's always better when we're together  
>Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together<br>Well, it's always better when we're together  
>Yeah, it's always better when we're together<p>

Quinn snuck a look at Finn, who was coincidentally sharing a look with Santana. Finn laughed at something Santana said and turned his attention back to Puck. Quinn could merely sigh and look back to Puck as well.

_And all of these moments  
>Just might find their way into my dreams tonight<br>But I know that they'll be gone  
>When the morning light sings<br>And brings new things  
>For tomorrow night you see<br>That they'll be gone too  
>Too many things I have to do<br>But if all of these dreams might find their way  
>Into my day to day scene<br>I'd be under the impression  
>I was somewhere in between<br>With only two  
>Just me and you<br>Not so many things we got to do  
>Or places we got to be<br>We'll sit beneath the mango tree now_

Yeah, it's always better when we're together  
>Mmm, we're somewhere in between together<br>Well, it's always better when we're together  
>Yeah, it's always better when we're together<p>

Mmm, mmm, mmm

I believe in memories  
>They look so, so pretty when I sleep<br>Hey now, and when I wake up,  
>You look so pretty sleeping next to me<br>But there is not enough time,  
>And there is no, no song I could sing<br>And there is no combination of words I could say  
>But I will still tell you one thing<br>We're better together.

Puck nodded to the group after he finished his song and gave the floor to Mr. Schue who was all smiles.

"Well done Puck!" He told him with a nod of encouragement, "That is exactly what I was looking for. I don't want us to fall apart before your final Sectionals performance! This is it guys, if we don't win, that's all she wrote for your Glee careers."

Rachel stood up with a bright smile, "Don't worry Mr. Schue I won't let you down!" Puck nudged her in the side at that comment, "I mean we won't let you down!"

Mr. Schue smiled as Rachel sat back down, "I hope you guys can solve all the drama and be in full force for Sectionals!"

Quinn looked once more at Finn in hopes that he would return the look. Thankfully he did and gave her a small smile before looking back to Mr. Schue.

Well, it was a start.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope this was as good as I hoped! Once again sorry for not updating but I am on Winter Break so hopefully I have a lot of free time. The song was Better Together by Jack Johnson. Will Finn get back together with Quinn? Or will he venture his way back to Santana? Stay tuned! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so I got a couple reviews that made me write this chapter. I feel terrible for being an awful updater even if nobody reads this anymore. Well that doesn't make sense but whatever. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So dude," Puck asked Finn as they left the locker room and headed for Glee, "What are you gonna do about you and Quinn?"<p>

Finn bit his lip in thought, "I'll talk to her after Glee, because I'll be honest with you. I want her back."

"Really?" Puck asked although he wasn't too surprised, "Why the sudden change of mind?"

"I was watching The Notebook with my mom last night," Finn told him, "Don't judge. But Quinn loves that movie and I don't know I just decided right there that I was being stupid."

Puck smiled and patted his friend on the back, "Bout time you realized it. But I mean the whole mother son movie night is real cute." He sarcastically told him with a laugh.

Finn laughed himself, "Glad you find it amusing you fruit."

"Fruit?" Puck said with a laugh as they walked into the room "Real creative."

Finn just shook his head as they sat down; they were the first ones once again besides Mr. Schue who greeted them with a nod, which was surprising.

_Sectional's_ was written in big letters across the board as the rest of the Glee Club walked into the room. Mr. Schue was seated on his stool as the class took their seats.

"So, we've got a week until Sectionals and still do not have a set list." Mr. Schue said as he stood up and walked to the board, "So today is your last chance to choose what we sing or else I will choose all three songs."

A groan erupted from the class as they already knew what kind of songs Mr. Schue would pick.

Puck took this as an opportunity as he leaned closer to Finn, "Hey, I think it's time to do the song we've been working on."

Finn quirked an eyebrow as he looked at his best friend, "How would the help us in choosing songs for Sectionals?" He asked Puck confused.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Dude just trust me, if we do this we'll have our set list in no time."

Finn nodded in agreement as he put his hand up.

"Finn." Mr. Schue said as he waited for Finn to say what he had to say.

"Puck, Artie, Blaine, Matt and I have a song we'd like to sing." Finn told him as he got a look from Artie. Finn simply nodded letting him know it was time.

Mr. Schue looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "Puck is this the same song you were telling me about last week?"

"Yessir."

"Alrighty then," Mr. Schue said, "Well let's head to the auditorium!"

The group made their way to the auditorium as the five boys made their way to the stage, after all, they were about to put on one heck of a show.

"You did talk to Quinn about how you feel already, right?" Puck whispered to Finn before the music started.

Finn's eyes went wide as he realized the whole point of this song was to prove to Quinn that he wanted her back no matter what, "Hopefully she'll realize it's about her." Was all Finn could say before the music started.

Finn

_Everybody knows that I was such a fool to ever let go of you  
>Baby I was wrong<br>Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone  
>It was time that we moved on<br>I know I broke your heart, I didn't mean to break your heart  
>But baby here I am<br>_

All_  
>Banging on your front door<br>My pride spilled on the floor  
>My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you<br>Begging for a second chance  
>Are you gonna let me in?<br>I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you  
><em>

Puck_  
>I know you're in there and you can make me wait<br>But I'm not goin' away  
>It's the least that I can do, just to tell you face to face<em>

Artie_  
>I was lying to myself, now I'm dying in this hell<br>Girl I know you're mad, I can't blame you for being mad  
>But baby here I am<br>_

All_  
>Banging on your front door<br>My pride spilled on the floor  
>My hands and knees are bruised and now I'm crawling back to you<br>Begging for a second chance  
>Are you gonna let me in?<br>I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you  
><em>

Blaine_  
>If you could see these tears I'm crying<br>Touch these hands that can't stop shaking_

Matt_  
>Hear my heart that's barely beating<br>You will see a different man  
><em>

All_  
>But baby here I am<br>Banging on your front door  
>My pride spilled on the floor<br>My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you (come on)  
>Begging for a second chance<br>Are you gonna let me in? (let me in)  
>I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you<em>

_Banging on your front door (darling)_  
><em>My pride spilled on the floor<em>  
><em>I was running from the truth, now I'm crawling back to you, yeah<em>  
><em>Now I'm crawling back to you<em>  
><em>Crawling back to you<em>  
><em>Crawling back to you<em>  
><em>Crawling back to you<em>

"That was better than I expected boys!" Mr. Schue exclaimed as he met them at the stage. "I think you boys were right, a 90's pop melody it is for Sectionals!"

There were cheers in the whole Glee Club as Finn locked eyes with Quinn. He gave her a quick wink and smile before looking back at Mr. Schue.

"Well that's all for today!" Mr. Schue told them, "After that performance not much else to say. See you all tomorrow!"

Everybody minus Finn and Quinn left the auditorium with a buzz of excitement as Quinn slowly walked up to Finn biting her lip.

"So, nice job Finn." Quinn told him as she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

Finn smiled as he locked eyes with her once more, "I mean, you know I try my best."

Quinn giggled, "Is it wrong of me to assume that you sang that for me?" She cautiously asked him just in case she was completely wrong.

Finn shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, maybe." He teased her before putting both hands on her shoulders, "Of course it was about you. Who else could it possibly be about?"

Quinn bit her lip once more, "I really am sorry, Finn." Finn tried to say something before Quinn cut him off, "No, like really. More than my words can explain."

"Quinn, shh." Finn said as he leaned in and quieted her words with a kiss.

"So does this mean we're back together?" Quinn hopefully asked Finn.

Finn shrugged his shoulders once more with a smile, "That's for you to decide." He teased her as he started to walk towards the door.

"You're ridiculous." Quinn said with a laugh as she followed him, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Finn laughed as he put his arm around her shoulder, "Yeah, but you still love me."

"I mean, I guess." Quinn teased him as they walked out of the school arms still around one another.

* * *

><p>Finn waited nervously with Quinn by his side as they waited for the Warbler's to finish their songs. He was scared that this could possibly be the last time that he got to sang with the Glee Club in front of a huge crowd.<p>

"Babe, we're going to be fine." Quinn tried to convince him as she rubbed his back, "Our three songs are perfect, you know that we can do this."

Finn ran a hand threw his hair, "I know, it's just that there's always the possibility. I don't want Glee to end yet."

"Just take a deep breath because you guys are up first," Quinn told him as the lights flickered signaling that they were up, "You got this. I know it." She told him with a quick peck on the cheek as the Club stood up and made their way back stage.

"Alright guys!" Mr. Schue said as the guys took their spots on the stage with the girls waiting off to the side for their time, "Start us off with a bang!"

Finn  
><em>You are my fire<br>The one desire  
>Believe when I say<br>I want it that way_

Puck  
><em>But we are two worlds apart<br>Can't reach to your heart  
>When you say<br>That I want it that way_

All  
><em>Tell me why<br>Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
>Tell me why<br>Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
>Tell me why<br>I never wanna hear you say  
>I want it that way<em>

Matt  
><em>Am I your fire<br>Your one desire  
>Yes I know it's too late<br>But I want it that way_

All  
><em>Tell me why<br>Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
>Tell me why<br>Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
>Tell me why<br>I never wanna hear you say  
>I want it that way<em>

Artie  
><em>Now I can see that we're falling apart<br>From the way that it used to be, yeah  
>No matter the distance<br>I want you to know  
>That deep down inside of me...<br>_  
>Blaine<br>_You are my fire  
>The one desire<br>You are  
>You are, you are, you are<br>Don't wanna hear you_

All_  
>Ain't nothin' but a heartache<br>Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
>(Don't wanna hear you say)<br>I never wanna hear you say  
>Oh Yeah<br>I want it that way_

_Tell me why_  
><em>Ain't nothin' but a heartache<em>  
><em>Tell me why<em>  
><em>Ain't nothin but a mistake<em>  
><em>Tell me why<em>  
><em>I never wanna hear you say<em>  
><em>(Don't wanna hear you say)<em>  
><em>I want it that way<em>

_Tell me why_  
><em>Ain't nothin' but a heartache<em>  
><em>Ain't nothin' but a mistake<em>  
><em>Tell me why<em>  
><em>I never wanna hear you say<em>  
><em>I want it that way<em>

Finn_  
>'Cause I want it that way<em>

The remaining people in the audience who weren't already standing and cheering stood up as the girls took center stage as the boys stepped into the background. Finn fixed his silver tie as he tried to hide his smile as the girls began.

Mercedes

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
>So tell me what you want, what you really really want,<br>I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, _

Tina_  
>So tell me what you want, what you really really want,<br>I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.  
><em>

All_  
>If you want my future forget my past,<br>If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
>Now don't go wasting my precious time,<br>Get your act together we could be just fine_

Rachel

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
>So tell me what you want, what you really really want,<br>I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.  
><em>

All_  
>If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)<br>Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
>If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,<br>Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
><em>

Quinn_  
>What do you think about that now you know how I feel,<br>Say you can handle my love are you for real,_

Santana_  
>I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try<br>If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.  
><em>

All_  
>Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,<br>So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
>I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really<br>really really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends)_  
><em>Make it last forever friendship never ends,<em>  
><em>If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,<em>  
><em>Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.<em>

_If you wanna be my lover. _

As the girls finished, Finn and Rachel made their way to the front of the stage for a duet. It was going to be weird doing a duet with Rachel once again, seeing that he was with Quinn and she was with Puck, but the whole group agreed they gave them the best chance to win.

Finn smiled to Rachel as the music started before turning around to wink at Quinn.

Rachel

_Looks like we made it  
>Look how far we've come my baby<br>We mighta took the long way  
>We knew we'd get there someday<br>_

Finn_  
>They said, "I bet they'll never make it"<br>But just look at us holding on  
>We're still together still going strong<br>_

Both_  
>(You're still the one)<br>You're still the one I run to  
>The one that I belong to<br>You're still the one I want for life_

All_  
>(You're still the one)<br>You're still the one that I love  
>The only one I dream of<br>You're still the one I kiss good night  
><em>

Finn_  
>Ain't nothin' better<br>We beat the odds together  
>I'm glad we didn't listen<br>Look at what we would be missin'  
><em>

Rachel_  
>They said, "I bet they'll never make it"<br>But just look at us holding on  
>We're still together still going strong<br>_

All_  
>(You're still the one)<br>You're still the one I run to  
>The one that I belong to<br>You're still the one I want for life  
>(You're still the one)<br>You're still the one that I love  
>The only one I dream of<br>You're still the one I kiss good night_

_(You're still the one)_  
><em>You're still the one I run to<em>  
><em>The one that I belong to<em>  
><em>You're still the one I want for life<em>  
><em>(You're still the one)<em>  
><em>You're still the one that I love<em>  
><em>The only one I dream of<em>  
><em>You're still the one I kiss good night<em>

The audience erupted in cheers as the whole Glee Club came together to bow after Finn and Rachel's duet. Finn smiled brightly and gave Rachel a quick one armed hug before they both joined the rest of the Glee club center stage.

The Warblers and the Unitards joined the New Direction's on the stage Rod Remington made his way towards center stage followed by a table with the three trophies.

"Well this was certainly a fun time!" Rod said with a huge smile as he took in the applause, "Unfortunately only one of these lovely groups gets to move on to Regional's. So let's just get right to it!"

Finn grabbed Quinn's hand and squeezed it in anticipation as Rod picked up the small third place trophy, "In third place," He paused for dramatic effect, "We have the Unitards!" The girl Rachel knew as Harmony accepted the trophy as Rachel glared at her.

Puck rubbed Rachel's shoulders from behind as he felt her tense up. She quickly smiled at Puck before turning her attention back to Rod.

"And the winner of this year's Sectional's," Rod said while pausing even longer to really increase the tension, "The New Directions!"

Rachel screamed with glee as Finn let out a huge sigh of relief. He had been so worried about not advancing for nothing. He certainly wasn't complaining though as Mr. Schue brought the trophy over to them, their third Sectional's victory!

"Well we did it guys!" Mr. Schue happily told them as they made their way too backstage. "Since winter break is coming up, we'll have a few weeks off before getting back into it!"

"I love you guys!" Brittany happily said as the Club came in for a group hug. They were that much closer to the perfect senior year.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so what is that? Two updates in about a week? Oh my, hopefully I can keep it up! I wanted to do a Christmas chapter but I feel like that'd be weird now so I'll probably just end up skipping that and just jumping into Valentine's Day. Who knows though so ideas are greatly appreciated! Don't forget to hit that review button!<strong>


End file.
